Un jour dans la vie de Sue
by TheSparklingUnicorn
Summary: Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être Sue?


**Salut =).**

**Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être Sue ? Lisez pour le savoir. **

**Bonne lecture et reviewez =).**

* * *

A cinq heures pile, je me suis levée. Avant de descendre boire mon milkshake protéiné, j'ai été voir sur mon calendrier où pour chaque jour, il y a le nom de l'élève du glee club dont je déteste le plus. Le nom de l'attardé du club que je devais le plus aujourd'hui : le petit gars en fauteuil ! Hier, je haïssais Aretha. Je lui ai lancé des bâtons à la figure mais aujourd'hui j'allais faire la fête à Roulettes. Je m'en suis réjouie d'avance !

J'ai choisi un survêtement rouge et noir. Il reflétait mon humeur : énervée ! J'ai préparé mon milkshake aux os de bœuf et j'ai cassé mon mixeur ! Ça m'a encore plus énervée. Mais le pire fut quand j'ai vu du beurre dans mon frigo ! J'ai directement pensé à Will et ses cheveux, ça m'a donné envie de vomir !

Puis, je suis partie au lycée au volant de ma R5 de 1979. J'ai allumé la radio et par chance, la chanson était « I never be to me » de Charlene. Je me suis mise à chanter à tue-tête. Quand je suis arrivée au lycée, j'ai vu Porcelaine et Burt Reynold Junior devant leurs casiers. En passant, j'ai entendu un bout de leur conversation qui m'avait l'air passionnante !

« - Oui, la meilleure couverture de Vogue en 2010 est celle de Marion Cotillard. »

Le pire, c'était que le gay au gel semblait réellement à fond dans la conversation !

Je devais aller voir mon petit chien Figgy, pour le menacer avec un montage que j'ai fait la nuit dernière. Si la photo circulait, il serait sans doute viré ! Comme ça, il m'obéirait et pour commencer, j'aimerais qu'il détruise le glee club, qu'il interdise les arts au lycée et qu'il vire Will. Pendant que je me dirigeais vers le bureau de mon toutou, je me suis amusée. J'ai poussé plusieurs lycéens et j'ai fait tomber une prof d'histoire dans l'escalier. Elle a fait un merveilleux roulé-boulé ! J'ai aussi croisé Irma, la rouquine aux yeux de biche. Elle m'a dit :

« -Bonjour Sue. »

Je l'ai ignoré et je n'ai rien répondu. Je ne gaspille pas ma salive pour parler aux saintes comme Edna. J'ai continué ma route en criant :

« -QUI VEUT S EN MANGER UNE ? »

Personne ne m'a répondu, j'ai donc décidé de tous les pousser. J'ai attrapé un gros lard par la manche, et je l'ai jeté contre un casier. J'ai adoré fait ça. J'ai croisé Will, il m'a regardé bizarrement. Comme si il ne m'avait vu faire ça ! Le beurre qu'il se tartine dans les cheveux le rend vraiment bête ! Il m'a quand même dit :

« -Bonjour Sue ! » D'un ton chaleureux.

« -Salut William, t'es très moche aujourd'hui ! » J'ai répondu d'un ton froid.

Il ne m'a même pas répondu ! Je crois que le beurre lui bouche les oreilles. Bref, je suis arrivée dans le bureau de mon chienchien. Celui-ci m'a accueilli d'un air pas vraiment bon.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Figgins ? »

« -Vous voir dans mon bureau ne signifie rien de bon en général ! »

Le grand maître indien avait peur de moi! En même temps, qui n'a pas peur de Sue Sylvester ? Personne. J'ai pris mon air sérieux avant de commencer à parler.

« -Non, justement. J'ai trouvé cette photo de vous et je crois que si elle venait à circuler sur le net, vous seriez viré ! »

Il a soupiré avant de me dire :

« -Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Sue ? »

« -La dissolution du glee club ainsi que le renvoi de cul-au-menton. »

« -Sue, je ne peux pas faire cela. »

« -Okay, très bien. »

Mon toutou indien était têtu, je l'avais pourtant dressé ! Mais, je n'allais pas m'en arrêter là ! Non ! Mais j'en ai eu assez de lui parler, je le laissais faire sa crise. Je suis partie de son bureau et j'ai cassé l'ordinateur de sa secrétaire. J'ai balancé des feuilles tellement bien rangées. Trop bien rangées à mon goût. Puis, je suis partie de son bureau et je me suis attaquée aux élèves. Figgy criait :

« -NON, PAS LES ELEVES ! »

Il est vraiment stupide, comme si j'allais l'écouter ! Je me demande si le beurre de Schuester ne se propage pas dans l'air quand il est dans le bureau de mon chienchien. Il faudra que je mène ma petite enquête.

En allant dans mon bureau, j'ai croisé une nouvelle fois l'affreux aux bouclettes et je me suis dit que c'était le moment de lui demander si le beurre rendait bête.

« -William, quand ton beurre que tu te tartines sur la tête tous les matins fond, est-ce que tes microbes se propagent ? »

Il a soupiré mais ne m'a pas répondu. J'ai pris ça pour un « oui ».

Je suis allée m'assoir sur mon fauteuil de reine dans mon bureau. J'ai écrit dans mon journal :

_Cher journal,_

_J'ai fait une grande découverte aujourd'hui : quand le beurre que Schuester se met dans ses affreuses petites bouclettes fond, il se propage dans l'air. C'est pour ça que les attardés de lycéens sont débiles ! Je pense porter plainte contre Will. Il ne faut plus que je m'approche de lui au risque de devenir comme lui. Oh mon dieu, devenir comme lui ! Rien que de m'imaginer avec sa tignasse sur la tête me donne envie de vomir. Sans oublier son menton qui ressemble vraiment à un cul de bébé, c'est grave !_

J'ai arrêté d'écrire pour ne plus me dégouter. Quinn est venue me voir pour me demander si elle pouvait rejoindre l'équipe.

« -Eh bien, non. Tu n'avais qu'à pas quitter l'équipe pour rester au glee club ! »

Elle m'a regardé d'un air triste. J'ai été obligé de la virer de mon bureau sinon je crois bien qu'elle y serait restée des heures.

Je suis partie déjeuner. Je me suis installée à la table qui était à côté de Will, de sa rouquine, Elmo et de la bête. J'ai décidé de les embêter. Ils parlaient du glee club, et oui, encore !

« -Oui, Kurt voulait vraiment ce solo mais Rachel a tout déchiré et… »

J'ai coupé la parole à Will.

« -Je vous en prie, arrêtez de parler ! »

Sauf que le beurre de Will s'était déjà répandu dans la pièce et Edna, la panthère et cul-au-menton ne m'ont pas entendue ! Le beurre est réellement dangereux ! J'ai décidé que ce soir, aux conseils de Sue, je préviendrai mes fans.

« -Quand je lui ai donné, personne à par elle n'était d'accord. Mais les pires étaient Santana et Blaine ! Kurt a quitté la salle en claquant la porte, puis Blaine l'a suivi. Santana a suivi Blaine, et Brittany aussi. Je ne les ai pas revus depuis hier ! »

Est-ce que Will parlait d'autre chose que de sa chorale sans espoir quelques fois ?

« -Oh William, laisse-moi te dire qu'on s'en fout de ton glee club ! »

« - Sue, personne ne t'oblige à écouter ! »

J'ai rêvé ou Irma m'a vraiment répondu ?

« -Edna, évite de parler, j'ai peur que tes tocs se répandent dès que tu ouvres la bouche ! »

Elle s'est tue. Mais ce sourd de Will a continué.

« -Oui, je sais, mais il n'avait pas à réagir ainsi. Ce n'est pas lui qui n'a pas eu le solo. Après, il est venu me voir pour me dire que lui et Kurt avaient tout déchiré l'année dernière ! »

Je suis partie car je ne supportais plus cette conversation ennuyeuse. Tous les midis, c'était la même chose : le glee club, Rakel, le glee club, Rakel, le glee club, Porcelaine, le glee club, Rakel…

Après, j'ai eu l'entrainement de mes filles. Un désastre ! Comment font-elles pour être aussi nulles ? Elles n'arrivent pas à faire une pyramide ! Je suis sûre que c'est de la faute à blanc bonnet siliconé à faire vomir.

Je les ai gentiment encouragées à la fin :

« -Vous êtes toutes à vomir bande de grosses ! Remuez-vous un peu bordel ! Twiddle Fakes Boobs, viens dans mon bureau immédiatement ! »

Elle m'a obéit, et je l'ai virée de l'équipe.

« -Santana, tu es virée. A cause de toi et de tes melons, la pyramide ne peut pas être réussie ! »

Elle a protesté mais je ne l'ai pas réintroduite dans l'équipe.

Après cette journée, j'ai marché jusqu'au parking pour aller au plateau télé en voiture. Malheureusement pour moi, j'ai croisé tous les attardés du glee club. Blanc bonnet siliconé qui pleurait dans les bras de ma petite Brittany. Porcelaine qui était avec le gay numéro deux, semblait énervé, l'autre avait l'air triste. Will avait un don pour rendre malheureux ses attardés. Rakel avait l'air d'être la seule joyeuse. J'ai poussé le petit gars en fauteuil dans un mur parce qu'il n'avançait pas.

Je suis arrivée au plateau pour les conseils de Sue. Je me suis assise et j'ai commencé.

« -Je vous informe que le beurre est dangereux. Il se propage dans l'air et rend malheureux tout le monde. Ça n'a absolument rien de personnel, Will Schuester ! Le beurre vous rend sourd, aveugle mais surtout bête et affreux ! Et ça, Sue le sait ! »

Après ces conseils géniaux, je suis rentrée chez moi. J'ai mangé et bu un milkshake protéiné. J'ai fait une liste de tout ce que je pourrais faire demain, comme détruire le glee club par exemple. Avant de me coucher, j'ai regardé qui je détesterai demain : Tina Cohen-Looser ! Ça va être une journée géniale, je le sens.

Après être passée dans la salle de bain, je me suis couchée, et j'ai rêvé de ma journée extraordinaire !

* * *

**Alors ? Les reveiws sont les bienvenues !**


End file.
